Thunder and Lightning
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: Being a loudmouth is tough, especially when one of his scams almost cost his life by getting beaten up by the neighborhood members and leaving him in the forest along with his friends, bloody and bruised, leaving them almost dead, until he met a certain fallen angel, who told him about the mystery within him. EddyxHarem. Warning: Possible OOC, Possible OP!Eddy, Slightly Smart!Eddy.


**A/N: Hello and this is an another Ed, Edd n Eddy/High School DxD crossover, in which Eddy is the main protagonist this time. Also, that this is my second harem fic. This has nothing to do with "An Unexpected Fate" story, which Rolf and Issei are included. You have have been warned that their is a possibility of OOC stuff, (Possibly) OP!Eddy, (Somewhat) Smart!Eddy, EddyxHarem. Note that, this is somewhat an AU for both of the franchise, where the Ed boy didn't know that his family is connected with the supernatural, thanks to his brother and he even meets a fallen angel, in their country which can be possible. Rated M for the cursing, blood, violence, Limes and Lemons (In the later run).**

* * *

 **Summary: Being Eddy is tough, especially when one of his scams almost cost his life by getting beaten up by the neighborhood kids and leaving him in the forest, bloody and bruised, leaving him almost dead, until he met a certain fallen angel, who told him about the mystery within him. When he was found almost dead, he thought that he is goner, because his friends had the same fate as him. He thought that he got an amnesia, but he remembered that he conned the kids of their money and even convincingly fooled them. After that incident, he and the Eds left Canada for Japan, to school their by the Eds families, going to someone's house and become transfer students in Kuoh academy and might change their lives forever, especially Eddy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and High School DxD. They are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Now that it's all explained, let's continue.**

 **Note: They are at their late teens.**

 **Key Guide:**

"Hello there." - Regular speaking.

"HELLO THERE!" - Strong expression of emotion (Ex. angry, surprised, shocked, furious, snapped and e.t.c).

 _'Hello there.' -_ In thought.

*sighed* - Sounds.

 _ **Shocked and confused -**_ Flashback, mostly.

"You are such a fool."- Underline can indicate emphasis in conversation, instead of (" ")

 **"Monster roars/speaking, magical moves and such." -** Supernatural speech, spell casting, rituals and such.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Bloody and BrutalizED**_

It's just a normal day in Peach Creek and that didn't even last long, in the place of Vancouver, Canada. The two Ed's are hearing screams, because Eddy is giving a latest scam and its one of Double D's machine, which is a baseball pitching machine that lets them strike the ball, which they did stole Kevin's baseball bats and balls as well last night. They saw him running, and begging for his life. Most of the kids are bloody and bruised because of the machine got malfunctioned, thanks to Ed's dumb acts when they were testing it out.

 _ **Flashback (Yesterday)**_

 _ **Ed, Double D and Eddy are trying to become ninjas, trying to rob in Kevin's house, especially in the garage and stealing his sports stuff, even Jawbreakers, for once. Eddy got a bobby pin from his room to unlock that steel door of the garage, making Double D alarmed; with Ed had zero clue what is going on and only thinks of the ringleader's plan.**_

 _ **"What are you doing Eddy?! Do you realized that its against the law to steal someones property?!" The beanie wearing boy whispered loudly, giving him a hint of warning that only the Eds can hear it, trying to stop him and this atrocious act. HE rather have his stuff doing the experimental test instead of stealing; which Eddy will guarantee that he won't turn back of stealing and scamming, to get what he and "their" wants.**_

 _ **"*Scoffs* Rules shmooles Double D. We're gonna be swimming in moolah with this! Don't cha realize that this is the grandest scam of all time?! This time, it won't fail!" Eddy whispered loudly and he is confident that this won't fail, in which that is his almost like his normal voice. Ed is now lookout guard of the Eds, which is not a good move.**_

 _ **"Eddy, if we are caught of stealing... Don't you know what consequences that we are facing?! *Groaned* We might be going to jail." Double D felt bothered that, they might get caught in the act and not only they are going to get battered by the Cul-de-sac members, but also someone might call the cop and have them arrested, which the smarty Ed doesn't want that to happen. But nonetheless, Eddy didn't listen at all and keeps on doing his own thing.**_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Double D and Ed are eavesdropping, with Eddy begging for help as he runs to the direction, leaning the way to the forest. Ed sees that their short friend is begging for mercy of their help.

"*Huffing* HELP ME GUYS!" Eddy screamed in horror, because the neighborhood teens are chasing him with their weapons. Mostly with baseball bats, golf clubs, shovels, 2x4 and so many others.

"We gotta save Eddy, Double D!" Ed felt concerned of Eddy's health, who is blaring out and begging with his fellow-in-arms. Double D is thinking twice and doubts, if the Ed boy is sincere for hope. But for the simple minded Ed boy,

While thinking, he remembered so many times that the greedy Ed boy is always going to escape to save his own hide and covering his ass from danger, without the care of his friends, sometimes. He always eclipsed himself and even acts selfish. Without hesitation, Ed dashed in and seeing that the Ed boy is almost at the end of the line. The short Ed boy was sweating and sweating, looking at them with turbulence, walking backwards with a look that he might be dead. The intellectual Ed closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and remembers another flashback, when they are testing out the baseball pitching machine.

 _ **Flashback (Inside at Double D's garage)**_

 ** _When the Ed are thinking of a scam, Double D lamented that Eddy is just doing it for himself and his pleasure of greed. Then again, that Ed boy is his friend, even if he robbed him by two cents, when the first time they met each other. He got a certain idea when they were at the junkyard, because he doesn't want to be called a 'loser', 'dork', 'desperate' and so many others. The lump is reading his latest comic which is called, "The Unknown Maze of Planet Sand.", whereas Eddy, wanted to prove them all wrong that he and his friends are not the outcast that they are. With Double D almost done in his work of making that baseball pitching machine, which is actually made of junk, hardened cardboard and some metal._**

 ** _"Eddy, do you think that Ryan the Sand can make this maze?" Ed asked and talked about his magazine, only for Eddy to look at him in euphoria indicates that he didn't care about that comic book that Ed is reading, unless it's a magazine that is ecchi, perverted and such. The ditz minded Ed just gawked at him, considered that he rather talks about the scam that his damn comic. He thought that Eddy is just being pain weird, much weirder than him. Before he can react, Double D rejoiced that his word is done, "Eureka!"_**

 ** _The two Eds stood up, whom they are sitting down in the chair as they gazed at the sight of the invention Double D did and was amazed, especially Eddy. Ed already closed his comic book, rolled it like a newspaper and shoved it right through his stinky pocket. Luckily, that absentminded Ed paid attention for once and even the stubborn Ed as well._**

 ** _"Gentlemen, I now present you, the Baseball Pitching Machine!" The geeky Ed boy announced and felt rejoiced, because he thinks that it's way better than the newspaper one, which Ed dumped Eddy's bed in the machine and causing their downfall, instead of having a large profit. Ed thinks that, he can jump into the machine and Eddy blocked his way, boiling, with that intense look. He doesn't want the scam to fail again. _**

**_'It's that machine that Sockhead made, when he was selling newspapers with me and Ed. *whiffed* Yet, that moron ruined it because he dumped my bed in! But, I hope that this machine ain't a whack and Ed doesn't do anything that I don't like.' Eddy thought and wished that, Ed won't do something stupid. He was desperate indeed. Unfortunately, Double D looks at them, deep inside, griped because of their words and actions. Now, he is giving them his attention by coughing, to disrupt their thoughts. Eddy, with a bored expression, seeing that it might be a long ass explanation and irked when he thinks about it. Ed on the other hand, thrilled of the demonstration, on how the machine works._**

 ** _"Eddy," Double D called him, which he is slouching and gives a deadpanned expression. The sock wearing Ed wasn't pleased of Eddy, feeling forced because he is doing this for him, with his own monetary gain, which is in common. Little did he know, Eddy only did this so that his friends can taste the tasty and sweet orbs, better known as jawbreakers. Ed is excited that they might make it big time and get more cash than before. He keeps that positive vibe that they can made it and the scam can be successful._**

 ** _'Why am I doing this heinous act? Scamming is against the law!.. *Sighed* But, I'm doing this for Eddy and if I won't do it, he might be disappointed.' Eddy sees him, preoccupied and now in consternation. Double D did thought that, they got a very bad past. No knows that Eddy is a victim of child abuse and its painful that he had to scam, just for the sake of being accepted. But for now, he got irritated and got impatient._**

 ** _"Hello? Earth to Sockhead?" Eddy called him, as if the beanie wearing Ed is calling him out, wagging his hand in front of him and making the Ed boy blinked to reality and told him that, they must wait for Ed to get the baseball bat. The lump did, stating that he remembered about some zombie movie that he is talking about. "Hurry up lummox!" The hotshot Ed required him to do what Double D said, which he obliged and salutes him like a soldier saying that, "I'm ready, like chickens in a race!"_**

 ** _Double D switched the machine to on and seeing that its doing well._**

 ** _"Here it comes Lumpy!" The con artist implied cited that, he should strike the ball, while holding back his strength with Ed acknowledged to his advice. He puts the ball into the shoot and..._**

 ** _"*THUMP... BOOM!*" The ball launched straight to Ed, hinting that he is grinning and, "*WHACK!*" He strike the ball hard with the bat, "*CRASH!*" It went to the machine, siting that it's destroyed that its almost shattered to pieces._**

 ** _"Did I get a home run?" Ed asked with a cheerful manner, much of Eddy, giving him a cutthroat look stating that he will beat him up. Double D wailed that, the machine is just a 'prototype' and it's all destroyed... Again. That's when he quicken the repairs, thanks to Eddy's endless bombardment of words that can destroy someone self-respect. The lump whimpered, lowering his head and immediately apologized._**

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Double D sighed that, he can't trust Ed if the lump is holding that can make him hyperactive, running and seeing that Eddy got cornered like a trapped rat, muttering that his friends will save him. Ed is shocked that, he should help him out, with the kids are bringing weapons.

"This time dork, you are going down for good!" Kevin smacking his bat with the palm of his left hand, seeing that he is wielding the weapon in his right hand.

"GUYS! I DIDN'T MEAN IT AT ALL, I SWEAR!" Eddy felt that his heart is going to burst and pleading that his apology should be accepted.

But he saw that they will "never" accept his apology, seeing that they are not showing any signs of mercy, especially Kevin and Sarah. He wants to explain to them about why the machine didn't work so well and hits them instead of going to the direction of the bat. With Eddy, leaning in a tree, the kids are now beating him up. Rolf, the local farmer is using his fist to give him the "Fist of Repentance", which Eddy is now staring to bruised up. But, Sarah, Ed's brat sister is punching him in the ribs, which the Ed boy is trying to defend himself. Ed came to the rescue first, before he got the same fate as Eddy. The Ed boy coughed up blood and falls to the ground, face first.

"Oh my," Double D covered his mouth, stiffen because that the machine did hit them, which most of them are injured. He knew that Eddy only want is to con them with the allowance money that they got, but down straight killing him? This is too much and this the very first time on doing it. He saw that everyone is beating him up, because they saw Jimmy in an injury, almost "killing" him due to the impact of the machine in his breastbone. _'Is their retaliation towards Eddy only and not me, along with Ed as well? As a friend, who needs my assistance along with Ed, I accept!'_

He thought that the they have no plans to stop on beating Ed and Eddy up, with their fists, kicks, weapons and such until that the nuisance Ed boys is gone for good. Double D then defended them, with Eddy, feeling that their blows are too much and seeing that his head part is pouring blood, siting that he got a wound in the right side of the head and Ed is now unconscious, just to help him. Double D is the last one, who got beaten up.

After that scene, they are thinking that they should leave them.

"*Laughed loudly* That's what you idiots get, for almost killing Jimmy!" Sarah replied harshly, going with Nazz stating that they are jerks. Jonny, who is holding Plank assumed that they have gone too far, Rolf hoped that after that incident, they have finally learned their lesson.

"Beating up dorks, especially mad dorks does feel good! *Laughed hysterically* You deserve it, DORKS!" Now, they left them in the forest, feeling so satisfied of beating up the Eds, leaving them for "dead". Eddy is the only one that is not unconscious, seeing them that, they are out and his sight is almost fading him.

But then, he saw something that is black and turned his hand to hold it, seeing that... It's a black feather, falling down to the sky.

 _'*groaned* Is it one of Ed's stupid comic curse, with black birds coming? Man, I hate birds.'_ Eddy thought, while trying to find the strength to look at that certain figure. He saw that the figure is a woman, with black hair and... Black angel wings!

 _'A woman?Strange, *Huffing* Why is she here and why does she had wings? Is it *grunting in pain* one of Ed's imaginary friends?'_ Eddy envisioned that it's not true and rather think that its an illusion, than reality. He narrowed his eyes, while bleeding, before the woman chuckled of his actions. He felt the atmosphere that, he is in Ed's world.

"*Giggled* What a strange man you are, using scams and greed as your own pleasure." She smiled, because she found this Ed interesting. Now, the Ed boy finally remembered something about Double D's studies about the supernatural, especially angels, fallen angel, devils and such.

 _'Black wings? Wait? Does Sockhead mean about Fallen angels or whatever exist?!'_ He has his eyes widen, predicted that he'll be dead. However, that's shocking that the female fallen angel is letting him live. He was lucky that he is saved and is not dead. But then again, she wants a favor from him, making the Ed boy almost in a verge to unconsciousness, almost fully losing sight.

"Do me a favor human. Don't get yourself killed, Ok? We'll meet again soon." After those words, she files up to the sky and going somewhere.

 _' Don't get yourself killed? We'll meet again soon? I don't get it *breathing in and out* What does she want from me? I'm not that special at all.' _Eddy, with his last breath of strength, he is unconscious and felt that, he might be important, stated to that fallen angel. But then again, he doesn't know what she is thinking at all obviously.

Ed, Double D and Eddy were all bloody, bruised and brutalized by their neighborhood Cul-de-sac members. It's really impossible for them to do it, but, they are holding all their anger towards them and vented it out on them. After sometime, their parents are shocked and is now going to save them... Bringing and sending them to the hospital, before going back to their homes.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for chapter 1. The reason that I did a flashback a lot is all because for the scenario to make sense, to say the least.**

 **Ok, before you criticize me on why I didn't include Issei Hyoudou in this story, in which I wanted to include him so bad. I was thinking about it for so long and I was going to do an experiment of writing. But then again, I realized that it might cause a less character screen time, especially the other girls and the development would be complicated. I don't have a clue on what to do with him, but, he'll be used for a comic relief with Eddy, along with those two pervs in the Perverted Trio. The Eds are still there, yet this is mostly focused on Eddy. I'm trying to make Eddy, the harem guy that he wished for so long. I've seen that mostly Double D gets the good stuff. So, I'm trying to make Eddy as the 'leader' for real, instead of Double D, which is somewhat hard to pull off in the right time. I hope that you guys like it and thank you for reading this story. Constructive criticisms are accepted and not nonsensical flames. I've already planned of an another harem for the Ed boy as well. Before I forget, if you like this story and even enjoyed it a lot. Don't forget to review, fave and follow it, even my main EEnE/DxD crossover story "An Unexpected Fate". Not a demand, but a "Tell me, what do you think about it?" attitude.**

 **Harem list: Akeno, Xenovia, Raynare, Serafall, Tsubaki. (More will come sooner or later)**

 **Next chapter, they are now arrived in Japan with a new way of life and might stay at someones place. Note that, this is just my side-project.**

 **Edited: 2/2/16**


End file.
